pinoytvfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
DZKB-TV
DZKB-TV, channel 9, is the flagship station of the FBN. Its studios are located at FBN Building, Diliman, Quezon City while its transmitter is located at FBN Complex, Diliman, Quezon City. History The frequency rights of Channel 9 were previously owned by one of the ABS-CBN stations in Metro Manila (DZXL-TV 9) when the station moved from channel 9 to channel 4 on November 14, 1969. The broadcast network ventured into television broadcasting on October 15, 1969 with the launch of KBS-9 Manila as the network's flagship TV station.International TV Directory|publisher=TV Factbook|date=1970 KBS-12 Baguio was also signed on the air on the same year. Properties and funding for the new TV network partly came from ABS-CBN in the form of its old headquarters along Roxas Boulevard and equipment from Toshiba enabling them to broadcast in color. As a result, on its launch it was named Accucolor 9 ("Accucolor" is the name of the color technology used) as the first Philippine television network to launch in full color. After the 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution, the stock and assets of RPN, IBC and Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino awarded BBC's Channel 2 frequency and its affiliates, through an executive order, to ABS-CBN, and RPN's and IBC's assets were turned over to the Government Communications Group. This was a period when the network lost much of its viewership to GMA Radio-Television Arts, which had rose as the leader in 1986, and PTV, another government-owned network, causing its ratings to slump, thus tarnishing RPN's popularity. In 1989, the network was relaunched into the "New Vision 9" brand to recoup lost audience share in the ratings game of Philippine television networks. At the same year, New Vision 9 transmitter's effective radiated power was increased to 1 million watts for a clearer and better signal reception. The rebrand was took place after RPN and Syndicated Media Access Corporation (SMAC) took over the network's management and marketing. It became the third re-branding of the network. The reformat and re-branding instead made history for the network as it pioneered 24-hour television broadcasting in the Philippines. In 1994, New Vision 9 was renamed back as Radio Philippines Network (RPN) and in the same year. In June 2010, once again, RPN became part of RPNI to enhance its news and programing to viewers nationwide and worldwide until recently. On July 25, 2011, Rivera and Radio Philippines Network called to make plans in re-strengthening RPN as a major commercial broadcaster. On March 16, 2015, RPN was officially renamed as Filipino Broadcasting Network (FBN) and followed by on August 23, 2014, FBN was rebranded as new slogan "National Network". In July 1, 2016, the "National Network" slogan was dropped from the logo, retaining its the 2012 FBN logo on July 11, 2016 and followed by on November 25, 2016, it was officially announced that PTV was under the new manangement, the network named former TV5 Production Engineering head Dino Apolonio was appointed as the Network General Manager and he also assumed as the Network Chief Operating Officer replacing Arby Valderrama, and also the network's board member was also appointed as Network Vice Chairperson. On July 25, 2016, Radio Philippines Network Inc./Nine Media Corporation changed its name to FBNNational. On January 4, 2017, FBNN Tonypet Albano announced that FBN's transmitter power output was increased from 25 kW to 60 kW for a clearer and better signal reception. On April 3, 2017, FBN relaunched its wordmark logo, its corresponding station ID, and new graphics, Another logo, represents some elements of three stars, is launched upon the station's sign-on on June 29, 2017. it also the network was relaunched as the new slogan "Kapambansa ang Bawat Pilipino (One in country with every Filipino)", which was already used since July 2016 (prior to the re-branding). Digital television 'Digital channels' UHF Channel 47 (671.143 MHz) UHF Channel 22 (521.143 MHz) See also *List of FBN stations *FBN *FBN Sports TV *Telenasud *DZNN *DZCA *99.5 StaRadio *88.3 Bida FM References *Anastacio & Badiola. "what's the story, pinoy tv?". Archived from the original on 2005-09-08. Retrieved August 23, 2006. Category:FBN stations Category:Television stations in Metro Manila Category:Television channels and stations established in 1969 Category:Digital television stations in the Philippines Category:Assets owned by FBNNational